Lovers' Lane
by SunshineChick
Summary: Chap 7 up. James says Lily can calm his every temper, he says it's his love for her. Overwhelmed she agrees to tutor him on anger managemnt, though it would be easier just to go out with him.
1. Sea Shore

LOVERS' LANE by SunshineChick  
  
  
  
"Sing! Sing a song! Loud and clear! For everyone to hear!"  
  
"Let the joyful song make a home in your heart!" hummed Lily sweetly. She was sitting on the water's edge, with her shoes off letting the waves splash her feet. Lily ran her fingers through her hair, taking in the sweet morning breeze as it swept across her face. She smiled a bit, watching the waves crash into the shore as if it were trying to start an earthquake. This was Lily's get away during the summer. She was tired of Petunia's hurtful words, and Daisy's and Maple's nonstop curiosity of the magical world. Why Petunia hated magic she didn't know, but she would give anything to stop being called a 'freak'. Even though she didn't cry, Lily did feel hurt. Her life was like a big maze and she kept getting stuck along the way. No matter where she went she was cornered. At home it was Petunia, at Hogwarts it was James. James … he was like a stalker or something. Lily sighed deeply and decided to go home.  
  
As she walked past the beach and entered town, she was filled with sweet memories of grade school. Before she was named a total weirdo. Lily's eyes darted to something taking place on Grand Street. Matthew a former class mate and his cronies were reeking havoc. A tall, thin woman, with pursed lips walked by with slight curiosity. Then Lily saw something she would have rather not seen. Matthew, he was obviously the ring leader, tiptoed up to the woman and slapped her butt.  
  
"Nice." he whooped. The woman gave him a harassed look and slapped him across the face. But he didn't seem to care. "Call me!" he yelled after her. Lily was strongly reminded of James, except James would have already started making out, by then. He made her sick to the stomach. But she was ready for it, having been prefect in her fifth year Lily knew just what to say.  
  
"Excuse me Matthew, but that really WAS unacceptable!" She barked sharply. She was going to make Matthew wish she had never gone to Hogwarts. But considering everything, he probably already wished that.  
  
Matthew turned in surprise. His face cut into a smirk when he saw who it was. While Lily was in grade school she did quite a job at getting the boys into trouble. "It's Evans, boys. The girl who thinks she's soo special, cause she goes to a freak show of a school." He was just daring her to bring her wand out.  
  
"It's not a freak show, it's a school for the magic."  
  
"I'm magic why didn't I get in."  
  
"Maybe because you were too busy being a jerk to get into a school as great as Hogwarts." right when she said that Lily wondered how James got in. Probably charmed his way in, she thought remembering how all the girls fall head over heels for him. Personally she thought he was the most inconsiderate little berk ever.  
  
"Great huh? If it's soo great why do most people who come from schools like that die?"  
  
Lily snorted indignantly. "Has Petunia been feeding you lies again? I thought I had persuaded her to quit it."  
  
Matthew smirk grew bigger. "Seems your not as persuasive as you thought. We all know you can't use your magic outside of school."  
  
It was Lily's turn to smirk. "Who's to say that when I'm at school I can't use my magic to hurt you."  
  
A plump boy pushed his way through the surrounding crowd and gave Lily a disbelieving look. "You couldn't hurt us, you'd be miles away."  
  
Lily looked at the boy for a long while. She seemed to recognize him. "Hey aren't you Petunia's boyfriend?"  
  
The boy looked a little taken aback. "Why yes … yes I am." He puffed his chest up proudly.  
  
"Well I guess I have to tell Petunia she won't have a boyfriend for much longer." She smirked and then left. Leaving a scared and confused silence behind her.  
  
Lily whistled as she went. Well that's how each day went by in her life. Tell a couple lies, scare some people, and then go home to answer boring questions from her sisters  
  
LaTeR tHaT nIgHt  
  
Lily was watching the Proud Family on the Disney Channel with her little sisters Maple and Daisy. Maple kept protesting that she'd rather watch Barney. Lily and Daisy ignored her. It was way past Maple's bedtime, but Lily let her stay up. Now she was beginning to regret it. Maple jumped onto Lily's back as soon as the show had finished.  
  
"I wanna hear more magic stories. Then I want you to make Barney real! Barney, Barney, Barney!"   
  
Lily threw Maple off her back. "I'll only tell you stories of Hogwarts if you both get into bed, pronto." Maple and Daisy scurried up onto their beds, their faces glowing with anticipation. Lily couldn't help but grin. She hoped one of them got into Hogwarts or they'd be crushed. "Did I ever tell you the story of James Potter, yet?" They shook their little heads eagerly. "Well he is the most disgusting and show-offy boy ever…"  
  
After she had gotten them to bed and given them both good night kisses, she left their room and went back to the on she shared with Petunia. And to her surprise, Petunia lay on HER bed naked, with … with her boyfriend. Eeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww! Lily just stood there at the doorway, she felt like she was going to faint. Petunia opened one of her blue eyes and screamed.  
  
"L-Lily! Get out!"  
  
Lily put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, but this happens to be one-half my room and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do IT on my bed!"  
  
Petunia gave Lily a stern look. "Can't you give me a break for once?!"  
  
Lily threw Petunia a disgusted look. She walked up to Petunia's boyfriend and poked him hard.   
  
"Hey you big oaf get off my bed before I alert my parents!"  
  
"No! Please Lily!"  
  
"What have you ever done for me Petunia! All my life I've been put down. And when I start Hogwarts I'm referred to as the 'freak'! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you!"  
  
Across the hall the door was slightly ajar and Mrs.Evans watched the pair yelling. She sighed heavily. Of course she was going to side with Lily. She was certain that if Lily thought it was wrong, it was wrong. Petunia was probably having an uninvited guest over. Mrs.Evans tip-toed out of the room not wanting to stir her husband. "Lily dear why so late at night?"  
  
Lily huffed. "Petunia here was having you-know-what with you-know-who." Mrs.Evans glanced inside the room to see a naked Petunia, next to a shocked, naked boy.   
  
"Vernon, honey. Who gave you permission to do anything with my daughter?"  
  
The porky boy, opened his mouth to explain, but Lily butted in. "Shut-up! You have no explaination!"  
  
Mrs.Evans put a comforting hand on Lily. "Go wait in the family room. And as for YOU, put on your clothes and get out of my house." Vernon waited until Mrs.Evans had slammed the door to get out of the comforter. "And Petunia I want to talk with you!" shouted Mrs.Evans. She strolled into the family room and stayed with Lily waiting for Petunia to come out. The familiar sound of the alarm beeping, came as Vernon opened the closed the front door.  
  
"Mom! I can't believe you! You never let me do anything, but Lily comes and goes as she pleases!"  
  
"That's not true! Mom would never let me have sex. Not that I'd want to."  
  
"Mom I'm seventeen I should be old enough to make my own decisions."  
  
"Not until you're eighteen, your not."  
  
Lily stuck her tongue out at Petunia. Petunia kicked her hard. Lily kicked her back. They got into a fight pulling each other's hair and biting. "Girls! Girls! Stop it!" ordered Mrs.Evans,  
  
breaking them apart. Petunia came out with a bloody nose and Lily with a sore lip. "I want you to settle this in a civilized way!"  
  
The two girls sat staring at each other. Neither was going to admit defeat first. And so it was a long, long night. Mrs.Evans took to yelling at Lily for letting Maple and Daisy stay up too late, and Petunia for disobeying her and having sex anyways. Lily and Petunia were both grounded and sent off to bed.  
  
"I'm not going in my bed! Did you see what she did in it?"  
  
Mrs. Evans blinked, trying to keep herself awake. "Just deal with it Lily." 


	2. Morning Preparations

LOVERS' LANE by SunshineChick  
  
Lapis Rain: Thanks for the review! I'm trying to update at least once a week.  
  
Trinity Day: Sorry, but please bear in mind that it is a fic. Though she was actually watching it in 1989. I'll fix the story if you could give me a more appropriate show. Thanks! Um … I don't know if Barney existed either.   
  
The next three weeks of summer went by quickly. Well … at least for everyone but Lily and Petunia. Since they were still grounded, Lily found fun in teasing Petunia with Elvis Presley Songs.  
  
"Don't love me tender…"  
  
But it was about to get more interesting; one dreary day when Lily and Petunia were home alone and everyone had gone the theatre. Lily was listening her fave book "The Little Princess" on cassette, while Petunia wrote in her diary. That was about the only thing Petunia did. Write in her diary and mope around all day muttering 'Vernon … Vernon'. The cassette had just stopped (you had to flip it over to the other side), when a loud tap-tap came from the window.  
  
"Petunia go see who it is." said Lily, putting her full attention on the story.  
  
"Do it yourself."  
  
"I'm listening to my favorite book!"  
  
"So."  
  
"All your doing is writing in your dumb diary! No one keeps diaries anymore!"  
  
"Excuse me! This diary happens to be more important than anything your doing!"  
  
"Fine. But if that's Maple or Daisy out there and we don't let them in, we'll be grounded even longer."  
  
"Okay, okay." Petunia crossed the room to get to the window. Lily grinned and grabbed Petunia's diary. Sucker!   
  
August 17, 1989  
  
My stupid sister Lily got me grounded and so now her and me are home alone … TOGETHER! Oh well it's not soo bad. On Dec.23 I'm turning 18 and my sweet Vernon says we'll get married afterwards. Away from my mom's over protective eye at last! Actually we're already engaged Yup, I did something behind my mother's back! I'm soo happy! I'm not certain when the wedding is, I think Vernon said it'd be in Feb…  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" shrieked Petunia. Lily accidentally dropped the diary. Her heart was pounding and Petunia shrieks made it worse. She was getting married behind mom's back. Mom will be so heart broken. She had to tell mom … for Petunia own sake. Well mostly to get her in trouble and stop her from doing something she really would have enjoyed. Lily slowly walked out her room to see what Petunia was yelling about. A large red and brown owl was flying around the room. It had golden claws and streaks running through its feathers. It looked really unique. Professor McGonagall probably sent it here. She was new to the school. Its beady hazel eyes reminded her of Potter. Whenever he was serious, his eyes got all hard and full of warmth. It made her shiver at the thought. She was right about to leave the owl to continue pecking Petunia when she noticed it was holding a Hogwarts letter.  
  
"Hey give me the letter, here … come on." said Lily holding out her hand. The owl seemed to understand her, cause it swerved a bit and dropped the letter in her hand. "Thanks girl! You want some water?" The owl hooted in an appreciative way. Petunia watched in horror as Lily brought out HER bowl and filled it up with cold water. The owl landed on the kitchen counter and began to drink. Lily sat down on the couch and ripped open the envelope. It was her supplies list. Lily tossed the envelope onto the coffee table. Another letter fell out.  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
You have been selected out of a handful of superb students, to be prefect. I'm sure you have noticed this is the second time in a row. To show our dearest gratitude towards you, we present you with this owl, Blaze. We are positive you will take good care of her. You might even find she isn't like most owls. We will be expecting you on the train Aug.25 at 10:00am.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Lily put down the letter and looked up at Blaze. It hooted softly and flew onto her shoulder.  
  
"I get to keep you!" Lily cuddled the thing. It was so cute. "Let's go play!" Blaze flew off Lily's shoulder and hooted again as Lily chased it. Petunia shook her head and resumed writing in her diary, not noticing that it was five feet away from where she had left it.  
  
  
  
LaTeR:  
  
When the rest of the family came home late that night, Blaze greeted them with a big hoot. Mrs.Evans was soo surprised she leapt up a few feet. Blaze seemed to find this hysterical, cause it circled the room hooting merrily. Mr. Evans face cut into a grin. Blaze soared into his big, muscular arms.  
  
"Who's this little fella?"  
  
"It's Blaze. She came from Hogwarts with my letter today. School starting in about a week."  
  
"Really?" smiled Mr. Evans, lowering the owl so Maple and Daisy could stroke her.  
  
"Yeah! And I'm prefect again!" she showed them the golden badge, that had the Hogwarts Emblem on it.   
  
Daisy beamed. "C-Can I hold it please?" Lily handed the badge over to her overly eager sister.  
  
"Well," said Mrs. Evans after reading the list. "We're going to have to go to Diagon Alley".  
  
"Really can I come?! exclaimed Maple. Mrs. Evans put her hand on Maple's shoulder. She walked with Maple into the privacy of her room. Fifteen minutes later, shouts and cries could be heard from Maple.  
  
"I hate you!" Five minutes later. "I never get to do anything!" Lily decided that today really wasn't the best day to mention that Petunia was engaged.  
  
  
  
ThE nExT dAy:  
  
The next morning Lily woke up early. She took a long refreshing bath and put on a pink tank top and faded blue jean shorts. No bra. She combed her crimson hair, tying it back in an adorable ponytail. Blaze woke up a bit later, gazing at Lily with one eye closed. It's hard to imagine that owl sitting STILL! Lily grinned at it, poking it annoyingly. It gave an aggravated hoot and turned in its cage.  
  
"Oh Blaze, you know you want to get up. Up, up." The owl moved as far from Lily as it could. Lily grin broadened. She stuck her hand cautiously into the cage and pulled Blaze out. By now it was way past irritation. It bit Lily on her hand and flew up into the air. "Ow! Fine! I won't brush you, but it's your loss." whined Lily quite childishly. She folded her arms together and pretended to be having a silent fit. Finally Petunia woke up and Lily scurried out of the room before she could say anything. In the kitchen Mrs. Evans sat drinking a strong cup of coffee. She had black circles around her eyes, indicating she hadn't gotten much sleep. Lily knew why. She sat down on the chair next to her mother's.  
  
Mrs. Evans looked up and frowned. "Are you planning on wearing that to Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Yes, why? Is there something wrong with it?"  
  
"Well … honey … your chest."  
  
Lily was afraid to look down. She took a deep breath. An expression of fear on her face. "Oh my god!" She planted herself firmly on the table and moaned.  
  
"What's the matter dear?"  
  
"I c-can't go to school or Diagon Alley looking like this! I even go anywhere far away from town!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Potter might see me!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The psychotic freak, that … he …"  
  
"Oooh! Does my little Lily have a crush?"  
  
"Hell no! He likes me!"  
  
"Watch your mouth!" said Mrs. Evans sternly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I don't see what's wrong with him liking you. He obviously has good taste."  
  
Lily blushed at the prospect of her mom thinking James had good taste. "He's a perv! He makes out with every slut he sees!"  
  
Mrs. Evans seemed like she was trying not to laugh. "Well honey, if he approaches you face it like a woman. Slap him."  
  
"Mom! Don't you think I do that! I bet he still has marks, where I've slapped him." grinned Lily devilishly. Her best slap was at the Winter Fest in the fifth grade, when he tried to get her to dance with him.  
  
"Honey I'm sure he has better things to do than bother you."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
Mrs. Evans brushed Lily's hair off her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "Okay I'll buy you bigger shirts before school starts. All you have to do is go to Diagon Alley today."  
  
"Okay … but I hope I don't see Potter there."  
  
"Why don't you address him by his first name? I'm certain Potter isn't his first name." Lily's heart skipped a beat. Why did she care? She didn't call him James, cause she hated him more than she did Petunia. Why would she give HIM the pleasure of hearing her say his name? Lily never answered her mother, for she was lost in her thoughts about James.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
How was it? Sorry if it was confusing. And I'll introduce James into the plot next chapter. Oh! And the Marauders. Until then bye! Thanks again for reviewing Lapis Rain and Trinity Day. 


	3. Where's Lily?

LOVERS' LANE by SunshineChick  
  
Agloechen: Thanks!  
  
Anonymous (Well they wrote me0?): I know I can't wait to write about James  
  
LilyEvansPotter4ever: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Laura: Well I was gonna make Petunia start obeying rules after she and Vernon got together.  
  
lilynjamesAAF: Thankx!  
  
littlekat: Hehe! Thanks for helping make my reviews go from 2 to 3.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors."  
  
"Leading you down into my core, where I've become soo numb."  
  
"Without a soul."  
  
"My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold."  
  
"Until you find it and lead it back home." sang Lily jumping up and down naked in the shower (she could have been thinking about James while singing … nah!). She was using the soap bar as a microphone. When her eyes were closed she could be a million miles away. Even in front of a crowd of fans on her way to stardom. She shook her head, letting her dripping hair slap her face. Lily gazed out the window at the valley yonder. Bright flowers of blue and crimson could be seen from afar. Lily's emerald eyes sparkled with glee. She only teared her eyes away from the glorious sight when Petunia banged her fists against the door. "LILY!"  
  
Lily hopped out of the shower. Hastily she wrapped a towel around her hair and her body. "I'm coming, I'm coming."  
  
"Finally." muttered Petunia. Lily smirked as she left the bathroom. "All your, sis."  
  
Lily sprinted into her room. Five minutes later "Lily you used all the hot water!" yelped Petunia. Lily sniggered silently. She sat on her bed for a long time deciding what to wear. And when Petunia came into the room in a towel, Lily was trying on a purple skirt and white top. She decided against it and tried on an emerald gown. She didn't like it either.  
  
Eventually Petunia got peeved. "Does it really matter what you wear? I mean you look ugly in everything." Lily threw Petunia a tired glare. Her heart wasn't feeling right today. It was all twisted up and she couldn't unknot it. Petunia was startled. "Are you in love? Your eyes look … look … sad."  
  
Lily turned away from Petunia, her face wet with tears. Petunia was clearly thinking hard. If she gave Lily advice that would be being nice, and she couldn't live with herself if her sister ever became emotionally traumatized (though it would be nice). Petunia walked over to the closet and pulled out a yellow cotton dress. "Yellow really is your color, but you never wear it."  
  
Lily eyes softened. She put on the dress and grinned. "Thanks Petunia." she said awkwardly. She felt like hugging her sister, but held back.  
  
Petunia nodded a bit. "Okay now get out. I'm changing." Lily smile quickly turned into a scowl. She grabbed her luggage bag and Blaze's cage, before Petunia slammed the door. Lily felt more tears roll down her cheeks. She stifled a cry. She was really going to miss this place. Hogwarts wasn't actually as great as she constantly bragged about.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. It was Mr. Evans. "Lily you're going to miss that train, if we don't hurry!" He pulled her along after him, and down the driveway. Maple, Daisy, and Mrs. Evans were already seated in the car, eating sausage sandwiches. Mr. Evans turned and counted everyone. "Petunia!"  
  
Out she came, managing a brush in one hand and her purse in the other. "Dad! Don't rush me!" She huffed angrily, she noticed she didn't have her diary. "Oh! My diary! I need to go get it." She sprinted back inside before she was even given permission. Petunia came back out fifteen minutes later diaryless. "Someone stole it!"  
  
"That's all very nice dear, but we gotta go! Lily's going to miss her train!"  
  
"All you ever care about is Lily! What about me?! What about my diary?!" she cried dramatically.   
  
Mr. Evans gave Petunia an end-of-discussion glare and Petunia boarded the car without complaint. Lily noticed that Daisy was reading something snuggled under her shirt. It was Petunia's diary. Lily grinned. Good thing she didn't have a diary … absolutely no privacy!  
  
PlAtFoRm NiNe AnD tHrEe QuArTeRs:  
  
Lily ran at full speed into the barrier. When she came out the other side she saw the train pulling out. "Hurry dear!" yelled Mrs. Evans. "And good luck with you-know-who!"  
  
"Mom!" Mrs. Evans smiled sweetly and left the station with the others (having already said their good-byes). Lily felt slightly abandoned as she chased the train hopelessly. Why were her parents soo confident she'd make the train? Why didn't they stay in case she didn't? Frantically, Lily tossed back her hair and jumped for the railings. Great now she was hanging off the side of a speeding train. A perfect ending to a perfect life. Lily closed her eyes ready to face death at its fullest.  
  
JAMES P.O.V.  
  
James's eyes scanned the corridor. Nope no signs of Lily. Where could she be? He turned and walked back into the compartment. "Hey guys we're going to have to go around checking each compartment."  
  
Sirius gaped at James incredulously. "No way! Why do you care so much about where Lily is? You've got a million and one girls ogling you!" James blushed a little, but didn't answer back. Lily was special. More alive, calm, and fun than other girls.  
  
Remus looked up from the book he was reading. "She's probably avoiding you. You do strike a nerve."   
  
James looked at them repulsed. "Do you want to help or not? I mean what if she's been captured by the Slytherins?" Remus looked slightly amused; all the same he put down his book and stood up. Sirius admitted defeat. (I don't know where Wormtail is, so don't ask until I find out.) They split up into teams and went around opening each compartment door. Sirius and James were greeted by quite a bit of girls, and Sirius even got mouth to mouth resuscitation from a seventh year girl named Kitty Hawk.   
  
They even went down to the compartment where Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were sitting. "Where's Evans, Snivellus?" asked James.  
  
Snivellus looked up irritated. "If I knew where she was then that's where I'd be."  
  
"What'd mean?"  
  
"I mean …" said Snape. "That Lily will NEVER be where you are." James didn't get it. Lucius shunned them out of the room, smirking. What did he mean 'Lily will never be where I am?'   
  
Finally they all went back to the compartment. "Man where is she?" groaned James.  
  
"Dunno know."   
  
"Like I said she could be avoiding you."  
  
James was lost in thought. 'What if she came here late. Then the train was already leaving … she could have …!' James ran out the compartment, down the hall and out back to the railings. And what he saw made him numb all over. An apparently dead Lily, hanging onto the bars for dear life. Her hands were slipping, as hard as she tried to maintain a firm grip. "Evans! Evans!" cried James. Lily opened her eyes surprised and relief washed over James. He lifted her up onto the train. Lily didn't know what to say, she just sat there looking into his eyes. His hazel eyes were dark tunnels she was occasionally getting lost in. They seemed to read her mind, for he did not ask for an explanation. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. Lily blushed red hot, she knew James was trying to kiss her.  
  
Slowly in a dreamy way she lifted her hand up to his face as if to pull him closer to her lips. BOOM! She slapped him. "Don't you try that one on me!" exclaimed Lily shrilly.  
  
James seemed slightly hurt, but then his expression changed. "I almost got you! You really thought I was worried, didn't you?! Well … I w-was." He blushed again. "I thought you were dead, with your eyes closed like that." Lily felt a little hurt about slapping him.  
  
She tossed her head up to face him. "Sorry … I did it cause I thought I was gonna die." (Lily said sorry!) James shivered at the thought. Lily noticed that he tightened his grip on her as to make sure she never fell again. This rendered Lily invulnerable to what James did next …  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Oooh! Nice cliffhanger. I like it. Now all I need to do is think of what James did. Guys have any ideas? I'm stupid I write what I think and then I don't know what else to write. My brain's crammed full of inspiration. 


	4. Protection and Friends

LOVERS' LANE by SunshineChick  
  
lilynjamesAAF: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lapis Rain: I decided not to use your idea yet … but I will use it later in the story.  
  
shortywithbrains: Thankx! I will!  
  
cricketlover: I love writing cliffhangers, but I hate when other people do them.  
  
hermione: Thank-you!  
  
Laura: I got this real great idea from a Japanese Manga book!  
  
Agloechen: Nooo way would I make James kiss Lily! Not unless he wants to be killed.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"I'll protect you … that's all I'm really good for …" whispered James softly in her ear. Lily gazed at him, her complexion slightly rosy. She was surprised he hadn't added something sexual to it. James stood up and pushed Lily roughly to the floor. She thought she saw a smile play across James's face the moment he had done that. But it soo wasn't funny! She'd probably broken her back … well no … As James walked to the inner train he stole one last glance at Lily who looked utterly offended. No matter how tough she tried to be she was still very fragile. Fragile enough to be taken advantage of. She was about the cutest sixth year out there. God knows who'd already noticed she wasn't actually HIS girl. Though he really wished she was. So he could protect her … so he could love her.  
  
Lily stayed put on the floor, but tilted her head slightly to look at the fields of country they were steadily passing. James was so … confusing. What did he mean 'That's all I'm really good for'? He's good at lots of other stuff like Quidditch and kissing and bullying and kissing and…? Wait why did she really care? Lily gave a little chuckle and found her feet. Tardily, she set off for the door, when the train was submitted into a great bolt speed. Lily was knocked sideways off her feet and her back banged against the metal bars. Ouch! She gave a weak little whimper and struggled to regain balance. She hurriedly ran for the door not wanting to stay in such a hazardous place longer than necessary. Lily stumbled down the corridor rubbing her back. The train was pulled into a sudden stop and Lily was rammed into a nearby compartment door. Not a very good day.  
  
"I'm coming ladies." hissed a viscous voice from beyond the door. Lily, who was in an apparent concussion, didn't recognize the voice for all it was. A neatly groomed hair of silver popped up in front of her. Next came a devilish face that could only belong to the one and only Lucius Malfoy. He smirked up at her. "Lily? Well now even Gryffindors come to me."  
  
Lily stared at him still massaging her back. "Huh? Malfoy? No … I'm not supposed to be here … I-I'm in the wrong place."   
  
Malfoy's smirk widened. "Don't worry dear Lily … I'll make you feel much better." He dragged her (literally) into the compartment and shut it. "Now, now Lily … a nice kiss will make your problems disappear." He pushed her down onto the seat, leaning in ever so slowly.  
  
"N-Nooooooo! Stop! This isn't right!"   
  
"Yes Lily, remember you love me dearly." Lucius's mouth touched her lip briefly just before the compartment door slid wide open. He threw Lily onto the couch opposite him as Snape entered the room.   
  
"He says we'll be at Hogwarts in three more hours." He noticed Lily sitting on the seat. Her head was down in kind of a bow making her crimson hair draw down like curtains. Severus grinned. "Lily! Oh Lily!" He ran over to her and placed her on his lap. Gently he pulled back her hair to reveal two bloodshot eyes and a swollen lip.  
  
"Lucius! Don't tell me you forced her in here!"  
  
Lucius shrugged. "That's the only way you get girls, force. Who waits around for them to come willingly like you do? Even Potter doesn't do that."  
  
Snape looked like he had just bitten into a sour lemon. "Well I'm not Potter!" He turned to Lily. "You can go until your ready to come on your own." Lily looked up at him, her heart filled with gratitude. She hugged him and slowly made her way out of the compartment. Snape was in a daze. "I'll never wash these shoulders again."  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes. "You could get WAY more than a hug with force."  
  
* * *  
  
Great job Lily! You just hugged Snape! Oh great, now he'd think she likes him. He'll probably ask her out. Then what would she do? Grit her teeth and mutter a felicitous yes … or shout sympathetic no? And how would she address him? Snape or Severus? Or Snivellus as Potter would say. What about Potter? If she said no that would leave her open to him. Not that she'd say yes. He's pretty darn desperate if he thinks one day her brain would go awry and she'd say yes. She was determined NOT to fall for that pathetic smile Potter called his 'charm'. Potter could keep the sluts and whores he called girlfriends and THAT was final.  
  
Lily ended the silent conversation with herself and decided to go up front to Molly. Molly was her dad's older cousin and Lily was quite taken to her. She could tell Molly anything without being laughed at. Actually most people wouldn't listen to what she said as she was 'the woman who pushed the cart by selling food'. Maybe she could stay with Molly for the rest of the train ride, considering she had no friends. Well they weren't considered friends more like people she talked to, but didn't really trust.   
  
Lily set off for the front of the train, her yellow cotton dress flowing along with her. It was so thin and light it felt like she didn't have anything on. Suddenly something hit her … Lucius Malfoy tried to kiss her! A mudblood, a Gryffindor! Did he like her?   
  
"Oh My God!" shrieked Lily. What if he AND Snape liked her! She pushed past people walking to the bathroom and ran into the compartment adjacent from her. Molly seemed as if she had been waiting for Lily.  
  
"Lo Lily!" she said innocently. She was standing near her food cart and Peter Pettigrew was stuffing his face with chocolate frogs. Lily watched in disgust as he turned to grin at her.  
  
"Hey Lily." He stretched out his filthy hand. Lily backed away revolted. She managed to put on a grimace. She decided it would be best to turn her attention to something more pleasant. On the other side of the room sat Blaze sleeping soundly in its cage and her luggage bag.  
  
Lily eyes darted back to Molly who was starting to laugh. "Okay, okay. I admit that maybe, somehow I saw you and that nice Potter boy out back." Lily gave her a piercing glare. "And that maybe just maybe I took your luggage bag in hopes that you would forget about it and kiss him." Lily sighed heavily. She sat down on the couch her head in her hands. Molly quickly shunned Peter out of the room then put her hand on Lily's shoulder. "You don't like him do you?"  
  
"No." whispered Lily and she meant it. He was soo arrogant and rude! He was a rule breaking menace and she spent half her prefect hours chasing him around, which he seemed to find utterly amusing.  
  
"Tell me all about it …" said Molly comfortingly. Lily looked up at her cousin tears in her eyes. She opened up her mouth and spilled it all out.  
  
"Well he … he never quite leaves me alone and then he tries being nice, because he wants me to snog him. I mostly feel offended. I just wish that he treated me better cause if he did we could eventually evolve into friends."  
  
"Or more?"  
  
"No!" growled Lily. "Can you stop thinking of us as a couple?! You're supposed to be on my side so you should know I don't like him!"  
  
Molly chuckled. "Go on …"  
  
* * *  
  
Lily waved a quick good-bye to Molly, feeling loads better after talking about it. Molly had given her free chocolate frogs and pumpkin juice and they sat chatting for hours. Now Lily was all out of words and it had become very awkward. So she ended her session with Molly and left to find a compartment to sit in for the rest of the trip. She found a comfy compartment full of Ravenclaws, or so she thought. From the conversation going on Lily learned their names Kitty Hawk, Winnie Hawk, Alice Prewett, Alexis Donate, and Anna Sherwood. Kitty was a sexy blonde with a sun-tanned body and seemed to be the center of attention. "Did you see the way Sirius was ogling me?" Winnie, Kitty's younger sis, had bushy brown hair and was unbelievably scrawny; she was nodding unconvincingly at what Kitty was saying.  
  
"Yeah!" replied Anna. Guessing, she was probably Kitty's number one sidekick. Lily frowned at her. She seemed to be one of those I'll-support-you girls who back stabbed their friends in the back when given the chance. If Kitty didn't get Sirius, she'd probably go after him.  
  
"Poor James." muttered Alexis. "He looked like he wished someone was snogging him." Lily held back her undeniable mirth. There was another slut for ya.   
  
"So why don't you kiss him?"  
  
"Think I should?"  
  
"Sure! But not until I get another smooch from Sirius." Lily couldn't control herself she burst out laughing.   
  
Everyone turned to glare warily at her except Winnie and Alice, who were smiling at her sweetly. "What's so funny?" spat Kitty.  
  
Lily finally regained composure. "It's just if you try to kiss them now … it'll be too obvious. I mean then you'd be labeled sluts."  
  
"Who ya calling a slut, whore?" Kitty and her pack of lovesick teens raised their fists to her.   
  
Lily backed away frightened, but then she remembered her dignity. Is this the same Lily who tormented Petunia, cause if it is she's acting like a totally wuss. "I'm calling you a slut, bitch." Oops! Did she just say 'bitch'? She quickly covered her mouth abashed. "Oops! I guess you were just soo pitiful I forgot my manners … for-giiive meeee."  
  
"You …" Kitty punched Lily in the stomach and so did her cronies. Lily keeled over, pretending to be severely hurt. "Oh my god! If anyone finds out what we've done we're in big trouble."  
  
"Then lets not let them find out." said Kitty devilishly. "We can toss her outside." The others grabbed Lily, but suddenly gasped.  
  
Lily jumped up, wand poised, yelling Impedimenta. Kitty, Alexis, and Anna were blown into the door and lost consciousness. Lily turned to Winnie and Alice who both looked impressed. Alice's cherubic face beamed brightly. "It's time someone shut them up."  
  
Lily blushed slightly. "Thanks. I'm Lily Evans." she remarked stretching out her hand.   
  
Alice shook her hand pleasantly. "I'm Alice Prewett."  
  
"Yeah I know." They both turned to Winnie who looked very embarrassed. "Sorry about knocking out your sister." apologized Lily.  
  
"Oh it's alright … I only put up with her cause she's popular." Lily and Alice managed a nervous laugh. Winnie stared at them an eyebrow raised. "Seriously! She's got authority!"  
  
Both Lily and Alice doubled up with laughter. Winnie grinned mirthfully. They talked for a long while realizing they had much in common. And oh to soon the train reached its destination and they departed half-heartedly. Lily got in a carriage with them and another girl Sabrina Quickwit.  
  
Blaze woke up sometime in that carriage ride and they enjoyed her energy. They all were astonished when Lily announced she'd gotten it from Professor McGonagall. Sabrina said something like that had happened to her, except it involved an over-active house elf with a comb. They all laughed at that too.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Hope you liked it mild swearing and all. Next chapter … I have no idea, but I will soon. 


	5. Blackhearts

LOVERS' LANE by SunshineChick  
  
Sorry that it took so long for me to update … writers block and a bit too much of school.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The moon glistened brightly high up in the sky. It cast a dark shadow on the far side of the lake. Even the giant squid dared not intrude. Bulging dark capes marched solemnly to some unknown destination. If you got close enough you could see that seven Hogwarts students were there Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and Augustus Rookwood. They crept quickly into a small cove. Thousands of leaves formed a canopy over the hooded figures. The very same place that later became an area for Hagrid's hut. An earthly dugout was hidden, only noticeable if you knew it was there. Bella trotted ahead of them, seemingly the leader, and stuck her wand into a steel slot. She muttered "MORSMORDRE" and the door hissed red. An emblem with a snake slithering through a skull appeared. Bella's heart leaped. She tried her hardest to be HIS best. To be honored a trustworthy member. She inhaled deeply and only exhaled when someone grabbed her shoulder.  
  
Rodolphus's sparkling beetle black eyes bore into hers. Bella melted inside. "Ready?" he asked recognizing the characteristics of her nervousness.   
  
She managed to nod her head. "I-I want that mark more than ever." She glanced wistfully at his arm. Sighing she slid open the door.  
  
He turned her to face him. "I'm sure you'll get it … just don't lose faith." Bellatrix nodded again holding back her tears. She entered the room the others not far behind. The moment the door slammed shut, Bellatrix wiped up her tears, maliciousness and greed replacing her feminine emotions.  
  
She took Regulus by the arm. Together they found a nice seat not far from where HE stood. It was difficult to find an empty bench because all of HIS supporters were congregated here. HE had only made this a meeting place so it would be convenient for HIS underage members. Bella turned to Regulus. "You better not be another disgrace to the Black name. We are already the under-dogs here because of your stupid brother. Today if you try hard enough you may get that mark."   
  
Regulus nodded eagerly. All he wanted was to be like Bellatrix. To be a hero in his parents' eyes. To get back at Sirius. "Me and you together will prove ourselves worthy."   
  
Bella didn't reply, HE had appeared carrying two Death Eater suits, which meant he would appoint two new Hogwarts students his allies. She hoped against hope it would be her and her brother. Rodolphus and Severus were the only Slytherin students here to have gotten the mark.   
  
Voldemort took off his mask glaring at every single one of them. He was quite attractive. His jet-black hair, lovely hazel eyes, and a nicely toned body. Bella couldn't help but drool, stopping only when Rodolphus sent a grin down her way. "Welcome … welcome. I sense weakness and faith and thirst … a thirst for adventure." He words seemed to resound the room. Snape's head shot up at his last words. He smirked foolishly. "Have you no shame!"  
  
Everyone jumped in surprise. Bella grabbed Regulus and pulled him into a bow. "Blacks!" They hurried in front of the room. Regulus shivering slightly, Bellatrix quite confident. Voldemort stared at them approvingly. "Black you are now an ally."  
  
He handed Regulus a suit. Regulus smiled in spite of himself. "Thank you master. In your debt I will always be." He knelt down sincerely.  
  
Voldemort looked repulsed. "You are not a debtor until you have done something intolerable. Are you expecting to become a traitor?"  
  
Bella's eyes widened in horror. How could her cousin be so stupid? "Master that is not want he meant. Not in so many words anyways. He meant that you will always be superior."  
  
Voldemort glared at Regulus for a while then seemed to remember where he was. "Malfoy!" Lucius came running up. He took the clothing appreciatively. "Donner bring in the cauldron."  
  
A thin, lanky man exited, entering a small door that was ajar, glowing lights escaped from it. Bella watched somberly. She sniffed in spite of her self and avoided eye contact with Rodolphus.  
  
She hadn't been chosen. She wasn't worthy or loyal. She was a dirty, filthy scumbag.   
  
The ceremony began shortly afterwards. Lucius proudly approached the sizzling cauldron. Voldemort stuck his wand into the sickly green mixture. An orb attached to the end of his wand and he pressed it against Lucius's left shoulder blade. Wincing Lucius backed away. A very vivid mark could be seen on his arm. Bella shivered. She wasn't worthy … she was a stupid useless pond (think chess). As Regulus took his turn Bella ran for the exit.  
  
She had to stay away from Voldemort until she improved herself. No one was going to change her mind … no one. She pounded down the castle grounds her black hair flowing freely behind her. Crystal tears welled up in her eyes. And as she opened up the back doors she didn't care about hiding from teachers.   
  
* * *  
  
After the meeting, Bella sat in the common room. She drifted off into thoughts about her despair. Maybe she was doing something wrong. Something he didn't like. She buried her face in her arms ready to die. Rodolphus, Lucius, Regulus, Augustus and even Snape tried to comfort her, but it didn't work. Rabastan could really care less. He didn't like having a girl in the V.S. group. V.S. stood for Voldemorts' Supporters a name Bellatrix had come up with.  
  
Bella tossed her hair out of her face. She really was beautiful, but because of her hatred no one dared approach her. The fire hypnotized Bella. She leaned closer and closer until she found herself inches away from the scorching flames. She let out her tongue wanting to touch … to feel the heat. Someone grabbed her arms and she found herself lunged backwards.   
  
"Hey Bella." said Rodolphus.  
  
She grinned meekly. "Hi."  
  
"Still feel bad about that … I really don't think he'll burn you until seventh year."  
  
"Why?" asked Bella regaining composure. She was watching him intently.  
  
"Because he wants to make sure you're truly faithful." Bellatrix nodded still utterly confused about the workings of Voldemort's mind. "Enough about that …" Rodolphus pulled her in for a kiss. Bella's heart warmed as it always did when they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. She never wanted to let go …  
  
"Rodo! I'm shocked in broad daylight." Rabastan exclaimed. He was fully dressed on his way to breakfast. It was already seven o'clock.   
  
Rodolphus snarled at him playfully. "Ah c'mon every time I kiss her you come along." Rabastan shrugged innocently.  
  
Bellatrix smirked at him. "If you're that jealous why don't ya ask him to kiss you too?" Rabastan blushed and hurried out of the room. "Now where were we …"  
  
* * *  
  
With the end of their smooch session Bellatrix and Rodolpus made their way to the Great Hall. Bella had her hair tied in a pony tail and didn't bother changing out of her dirty things. Rodolphus had taken a refreshing bath and smelled of apple blossoms. They sat down with the rest of the Slytherins discussing what they did over the summer.  
  
A thin girl with silver hair and glimmering blue eyes spoke up. "I went to Beauxbatons this summer … thee land is all moor and flowers."  
  
"Really Beauxbatons … I heard that it was built on a wasteland for overemotional French. Mom took you there? You were visiting Andromeda weren't you?" said Bellatrix coldly. "Durmstrang is the only decent school."  
  
"Now Bella doesn't know what she's talking about … Beauxbatons is very highly respected the only fault is that beast Madame Maxime." debated Lucius trying dearly to impress Narcissa. Actually that was the main reason he hung out with Bella (they're related) and because of the dark lord.   
  
Narcissa looked offended. " I happen to like Mme Maxime! You may hang out with my sister, but you'll never ever find a place in my 'eart!" And with that she performed a spectacular hair toss in Lucius's face and stormed away.  
  
Snape was grinning at Malfoy. "What happened to a so called 'force'? Lily looking pretty good right about now, huh."  
  
Bella growled. "I really don't know how you got the mark when you like a mud-blood."  
  
"I'm more trustworthy." Bella sent her pumpkin juice flying at him. "You bitch!" Snape spat at her feet.  
  
Rodolphus, who had been watching for some time in amusement, raged. "What'd you call her?"  
  
"Nothing." Severus scurried out of the hall he needed to changed before Herbology with the Gryffindors. Lily Evans was the only thing he could think about. He had become an idle spectulator, but for how long. How long was he gonna wait for Lily to notice him? Would she get swept off her feet by Potter before he could make a move? No … not while he was living. He'd take Lily to the very grave, but first he'd change his clothes.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Sorry for the total Lily and James- less chapter, but I need to fit all this Voldie stuff in too. The next chapter has a lot of Lily (angry) and a lot of James (arrogant). I'll update sooner! 


	6. Fight! Fight! Fight!

LOVERS' LANE by SunshineChick  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily nibbled on her sausage and eggs, listening intently to Sabrina who seemed to be full of exaggerated stories. Winnie kept fixing her hair and reapplying makeup Lily was getting annoyed. She bit her lip a little too hard and tasted the sour sweet blood in her mouth.   
  
Alice laughed at Frank Longbottom who had gotten his tongue stuck on a desert that James had bewitched. Frank made rude gestures toward his tongue Alice completely ignored them.  
  
"F-frank … you … look … so … stupid!" she said through fits of laughter.   
  
Sabrina frowned. "Hello? Doesn't anyone want to know about my pet hamster, Buttercup?" Lily, who had been watching James through narrowed eyes, barely heard her.  
  
"Potter you fix what you did right now!"  
  
"Ah c'mon Evans live a little."  
  
"I'm living just fine without rule-breaking, now lift that spell!" Lily roared threateningly. She pointed her wand at his heart. "Lift it or I'll hex you!"  
  
"Alright … alright …" he muttered a counter-jinx. "There you go Frank you're normal … again."  
  
Frank removed the jell-o relieved. He glared at Alice who was still giggling uncontrollably. "Thanks Alice." he spat dangerously. He turned to James. "That's detention Potter." He pointed at his new prefects' badge. Remus had been prefect the year before, but hadn't stopped Potter and his cronies from doing anything. So now Dumbledore had appointed Frank prefect. Lily was slightly happy about this. Less of Remus meant less of Potter … or so she thought.  
  
James and Sirius gawked at it surprised. "Why didn't you tell us you were prefect …"  
  
Lily retorted before Frank could. "Because he doesn't have to tell you everything …!"  
  
Sirius cut her off " … we would have done something even worse!" Lily glared speechlessly as Frank stormed away. Winnie, Sabrina, and Alice watched with slight amusement.  
  
James's eyes darted to Lily. Her complexion, as red as lava, made her crimson hair more noticeable. "What's wrong Evans?"  
  
"Nothing." she replied thickly.   
  
She was saved an explanation because the mail had arrived. Blaze came at her full speed. Lily hugged it affectionately. "Hey Blazy. Want some corn flakes?" she asked moving a tray of untouched cereal towards her. Blaze hooted blissfully and started eating. Lily picked up one of her envelopes.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I miss you already … when are you coming home? Well I-I … err … okay I love you honey. You're growing up so fast … you even like boys! Just don't get married until I've approved.  
  
Love and mushy kisses,  
  
Mom   
  
Lily hugged the letter to her chest. Then she picked up the other one.  
  
Dear Big Sis,  
  
We want you to send us more pictures from Hogwarts again. Um … and mom let us send you owl treats for Blaze. One tastes like cinnamon, but Petunia made us eat it!  
  
Not lying,  
  
Daisy and Maple  
  
Lily wiped her eyes. She missed them so much too. She handed the letters to her friends. When they were done they hugged Lily.   
  
James who had been watching felt a surge of pain. Great first day on the job and he'd failed. He hadn't protected Lily from what was in those letters. Another envelope, apparently hidden in Blaze's golden feathers, fell out.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
This is Severus Snape and I have always admired you from afar. No more! … I would like to go on a date with you to the next Hogsmead trip. Why I ask you so early? Well so Potter won't think of asking you first.  
  
Smooches,  
  
S.S. Lover 1  
  
Lily blushed. "Err … Alice, Winnie, Sabrina c-can talk to you guys … now." She grabbed them and dragged them out of the Great Hall.  
  
James watched blankly. What was that all about? What was in that last letter? "You've got one weird chick on your hands." said Sirius. Then he left to go snog Kitty (Hawk) some more.   
  
James turned to Remus (Peter was too busy eating). "Wanna go snooping?"  
  
"If you mean find out why Lily was crying then no." replied Remus flatly. "But if I get to see Sabrina sure."  
  
James grinned. He and Remus tiptoed out of the Great Hall and into the library. Lily and her friends stood huddled near a far corner of the library. James and Remus hid behind a nearby bookshelf struggling to hear.  
  
"HE wrote that!" exclaimed Sabrina. Holding the note up in front of her.  
  
"What're you gonna do about it?" implored Winnie.  
  
"Saying no would break his heart in two."  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing that's why I told you guys in the first place!" growled Lily pulling her hair in frustration.   
  
"Tell him you'll be partners with him in Potions instead of going to Hogsmead."   
  
"No I don't want to be near him!"  
  
"Okay listen … would you rather sit with him or Potter?" asked Alice.  
  
"Definitely him."  
  
"I'd rather have Potter than Snape." said Winnie.  
  
"That's you! … okay I'll be partners with Snape." Lily nodded agreeing with Sabrina's earlier comment. "Now let's get outta here or we'll be late for Herbology."  
  
"With Slytherins." added Alice.  
  
* * *  
  
James hurried down to the sixth year greenhouse. His hair was lop-sided on his left side, but he didn't care as long as Evans was safe she'd love him no matter how he looked. He was gonna be the first one to Herbology. He was gonna get Snivellus. Sirius was not far behind, tagging along just for the fun of tormenting Snape. Peter actually left his food for this, he knew James when he was mad. Even Remus came along, usually detesting things like this.  
  
James threw open the door and scanned the room for Snape. His eyes caught Lily's briefly, taking in her mixed emotions of fear and fury. His heart softened graciously until he found Snivellus working on a Mandrake not far from Lily. James gritted his teeth and threw out his wand. "It's on Snivellus! Just couldn't keep your big nose away from my girl, could you?"  
  
Lily gave Alice and the others a frightened glance. Did James know? Alice's hands trembled and she dropped her potted plant. "We all know how serious Potter's wrath is." Lily could feel the color draining from her fast. She glanced back at James. Snape had approached him wand poised.   
  
"She ain't your girl Potter, until she agrees."   
  
"Then I guess she has!" James muttered 'Impedimenta' and watched Snivellus fly backwards into a Mandrake and a Mandrake doesn't much like being hit. It swerved in its pot and bit Snape hard in the head. Scarlet blood came rushing out of his head like water flowing out of a leak.   
  
Sabrina gasped loudly and ran out to call a teacher. No eyes followed her, everyone watched as the blood gushed out of Snape. His eyes rolled back in his head.  
  
"Potter!" Lucius shouted. "You'll pay!" He reached for his wand, but James already his out. Lucius went five feet in the air. He suddenly lost altitude and, with a sickening crash, hit the floor. You could tell that he'd been knocked out cold.  
  
Lily felt Alice faint besides her. Where was Sabrina? She had to get here soon, before Potter really did his stuff. This wasn't the first time he'd gone mad like this. Last time he almost killed a teacher, who now goes through life paralyzed. Winnie hid under the leaves of the plant crying helplessly. Lily noticed Peter doubling up with laughter, but Sirius and Remus looked strict. They couldn't stop Potter without risking their very lives and if they didn't stop Potter someone WOULD die. Lily couldn't wait for them to decide. Just as she was about to walk up herself Bella appeared.  
  
She hissed a curse that instantly covered James with blisters. Seconds later they burst open blood spilling out from all over his body. Potter struggled against the pain and muttered another curse himself. Bella seized up incapable of movement. James' eyes were filled with hate. Lily knew what he was gonna do. She jumped in between them just in time. "No! No Potter! Stop it! Just stop it all!" She pushed him away from Bellatrix, her heart pounding furiously.  
  
James' eyes bore into hers and softened again. He shook his head and looked around the room. Snape had finally lost consciousness and was on his way to death, Lucius still on the floor, and Bella transfixed. He stared at Lily lost for words. "Sorry." he mumbled the blood still gushing from his body. Lily's hands automatically went to his face. She touched the bruises gently, James trying his hardest to keep still. He leaned in closer to Lily, but she pulled away roughly. The last thing she wanted was to be near Potter voluntarily.   
  
Sabrina and Professor Myandas bolted in. "Evans!" shrieked the teacher horridly. She brushed past Sabrina to Lily who was bent under James. She grabbed Lily by the robes dangerously. "A prefect too." Lily growled! How could a teacher jump to conclusions like that! Somebody testify!  
  
Luckily Remus did. "No ma'am the Mandrakes went haywire and attacked loads of students." Sabrina and Sirius nodded innocently.  
  
"Mainly Slytherins?" They shrugged calmly. Professor Myandas gave them a suspicious glare.   
  
Lily thought quickly. "No Professor they also got Alice Prewett and Winnie Hawk."  
  
"And so Quickwit here managed to get away in time." added the teacher putting two and two together.  
  
"Yes!" replied Sirius broadly.  
  
Lily stole a glance at James who was gasping for air. "But … err I think we should get them to the Hospital Wing before further discussions." Professor Myandas agreed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yes another chap done! The next one will be ONLY Lily and James. No they don't do anything nasty, but they do get in touch with some pretty deep emotions. 


	7. You don't need to spell it out!

Lovers' Lane by SunshineChick  
  
The rest of the day was a blur to Lily. She didn't know why, but she had an urge to go and talk to Potter. Potter of all people, why? Maybe because she was feeling slightly guilty about the whole situation given it was her fault. In the end she broke her dumb promise to Snape (he was in the hospital wing) and sat by herself. She didn't feel like talking to anyone about it, but when Ja-Potter said 'Sorry' it looked like there was fear and sadness trapped inside. At that moment she felt like hugging him and telling him it was alright, but she couldn't she had an image to uphold. She was going to see Potter right this instant, she knew he was hiding something … maybe even from Sirius his best friend.  
  
After Potions, Lily scurried over to the hospital wing and was stopped by Professor McGonagall. "I know your schedule young lady and shouldn't you be headed for History of Magic?"  
  
Lily nodded, though without her usual buoyancy. "Yes Professor, but I wanted to stop by the hospital wing, to see … Alice and … erm … Winnie!"  
  
"Sorry Evans no students are allowed in the hospital wing."  
  
"B-But!" Lily stammered holding back tears. "I miss them so much and it hasn't even been a day yet!"  
  
"Oh, I understand. I had quite forgeton those who value friendship so very dearly. I will inform Professor Binns about your absence immediately. Tell Madame Pomfrey I have given you permission."  
  
Lily burst open the doors and headed for Potter's bed. Madame Pomfrey and her daughter Poppy were tending to him. Lily loved when she brought Poppy over. The little six year old was full of such energy that anybody in here could be up and healthy in just a few days.   
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Lily's here!" she danced over to Lily. "Even if James is sick he's still as cute as my dolly."   
  
Lily blushed. "Really? Well … um, how are Alice and Winnie?"  
  
The girl raised her eyebrows. "You came all the way here to see them? They didn't even get hurt! They'll be out of here by tomorrow, right mommy?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey replaced the cap on the medicine. "Yes that's right. Poppy come on and give James this broth of purified slug juice."  
  
"Eek slug juice! Why does James have to get disgusting drinks? Can't he have tea with my dolly?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey just smiled and gave her daughter the broth, then turned to Lily. "Do you have permission to be in here?"  
  
"Yes from Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Who are you here to see then?"  
  
Lily didn't want to just blurt out Potter, so she decided to act as if she had nothing better to do. "Well since Alice and Winnie are going to be fine I guess I'll check up on Potter, you know the Gryffindors are starting to worry him being in Quidditich and all." Maybe she'd said too much and made Madame Pomfrey suspicious. She stared at her awaiting her response.  
  
"Okay." she said winking. "C'mon Poppy into the office."  
  
"Aw, mommy can't I stay with Lily?"  
  
"I don't think she wants any company."  
  
"Why? Cause she's talking to James?" Madame Pomfrey hushed her and walked into the office followed by a pouting Poppy.  
  
Lily walked into Potter's section and drew the blinds. James was badly bruised still and the was dry blood on his face. Tattered bandages were wrapped around his face and arms, he looked a mess. Lily held back tears and sat down on a pull-out chair. For half an hour she sat looking at him, her mind racing so fast her head spun. Finally she cried a long un-wavering cry. She cried about Alice, and Winnie, and Sabrina, and Remus, and Sirius, and the Slytherins, but mostly Potter. She cried because she'd been the one to hurt him, she cried because it was to late to ease his pain.  
  
She stopped only when she felt a hand on her shoulders. Potter was looking up at her his hazel eyes filled with exhaustion and confusion. "Evans?" Lily nodded. "I … I'm sorry you had to see that."  
  
Lily grabbed his hand with hers. "There's something your not telling me. What is it? You can trust me, I won't tell anyone."  
  
Potter fell back on his pillow and closed his tired eyes. "Come back at night time and bring Remus, Sirius, and Peter. I'll tell you all later." And he fell asleep. Lily nodded and left it was to late to go to History of Magic, so she headed for Charms.  
  
Sabrina was standing next to Remus talking lightly. Lily approached a grin on her face. "I was just in the Hospital Wing!"  
  
"Without me!" Sabrina turned around furiously.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't plan to go I just did!"  
  
"That happens to me too. Why just yesterday I took an unexpected visit to the bathroom." remarked Sabrina snidely  
  
Lily chose to ignore her sarcasm. "Well anyways Potter has a secret. He said go to the wing tonight and he'll tell us. Don't you want to know?"  
  
"Know what?" asked Sirius blankly having just entered the conversation followed by Peter.  
  
"Why Potter's been acting so strangely lately."  
  
"Oh you know why?"  
  
"No, but I know how to find out. We need to sneak into the hospital wing."  
  
"How are we gonna do that with prefects about?" asked Sabrina quite pointedly.  
  
"Oh we could just use the-"  
  
"Ssh! Do you think James wants them to know, now!" growled Remus.  
  
"Know what?" implored Sabrina.  
  
"N-nothing!" She glared at him for a long time then finally drew her attention back to Lily.  
  
Lily had a plan. "Well I'm prefect and since I'm supposed to bust people Sabrina and Remus can be in a room studying past hours. The room has to be near the hospital wing. Then I'll say Sirius was trying to break into the forbidden section of the library. Sirius you'll really be hiding in the room next door to Sabrina and Remus with Peter. Then while all the teachers are running into the library we'll head for the hospital wing."  
  
Remus nodded. "That sounds like something I'd here from Potter if he'd misplaced his in- … nothing. Great plan though."  
  
Sabrina glared again. "Maybe I could get busted for trying to strangle Lupin …" Lily, Peter, and Sirius laughed, while Remus turned pale white. They left Charms and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
* * *   
  
Lily ran out of the common room ten minutes after Sabrina, Remus, Peter, and Sirius had. She'd given them a head start. Lily ran for the room she'd assigned Remus and Sabrina and there they sat near the fire, they were actually studying! She winked at them and closed the door. "Black you worm get back here and let me write you up!"  
  
A few teachers appeared to find the source of the noise. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Black said he was going to the forbidden section of the library, but I just caught some students outside of the common rooms writing crude things on the chalkboards. I don't know who to go to first!"  
  
"We'll handle Black."  
  
"Thank you." grinned Lily. She felt really tingly. She'd never lied to a teacher before, but now she knew she was pretty good at it. Lily sprinted off to their hideouts and whistled. They came bombarding out and she hurried into the hospital wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was surprised to see them, but said she wouldn't tell that they'd come. Poppy was already in bed. Lily, Sabrina, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were at Potter's bedside in half a second. Sirius drew back the curtain. "We're all alone girls, watch out Remus is quite a beast with the ladies when nobodies around."  
  
Remus threw a pillow at him. "Shut-up!"  
  
Potter lifted up his head and opened his eyes. "You guys always argue, don't ya."  
  
Sirius grinned astonished. "I thought Lily was lying when she said you were well enough to talk. You're one fast healer."  
  
Potter tried to grin to, but it looked more like a grimace. "Especially with Poppy about." Everyone laughed at this until Peter spoke up.  
  
"I brought you some butter crackers, buddy."  
  
"Thanks Wormtail, but I can't have anything with salt in it." Peter shrugged and devoured the bag whole. Eek.  
  
"You mean you can't eat food?" said Sabrina rhetorically. Lily laughed at this and so did Sirius.  
  
"You're quite the comedy chick, Sabrina. You and Remus alone in a room together at night … now what did he do to you?" His stroked her hair and neck.  
  
"Touch me again and you're dead, Black."  
  
Lily frowned at him. "Pervert!"  
  
"Aw c'mon Lily, pervert is such a harsh word, how about the beast or the animal?"  
  
Lily giggled. "You remind of … hmm … yeah a beast so Sabrina's the beauty. Beauty and the Beast."  
  
Sirius wiggled his eyebrows and hugged Sabrina. In response she slapped him so hard it left a red hand on his face. "Ow, you could of just said stop."  
  
When everyone had settled down Potter began. "Ever since I was in eight I've had this temper. Every time it was un-leased many people would get severely hurt. My parents were very scared and didn't know what to do. I knew very well about this temper, but once I'm angry I lose my personality and turn evil. Evans when you stopped me from killing Bellatrix, my love for you helped me regain my personality." he stopped and looked at Lily, but she avoided his eyes.  
  
"Wow Lily, did you hear that l-o-v-e." said Sabrina.  
  
Lily blushed. "If … if I'm the only one, w-who can help you regain your memory, t-then maybe I can help train you so you can fight your temper." A little confusing, but she thinks he got the point.  
  
"Evans … when we were on the train I said I'd help protect YOU, not vice versa."  
  
Lily felt angry. Potter is the slowest boy ever! "If I help you fight the temper then you can protect ME from it."  
  
Potter's brain seemed to be working top-speed. "Okay deal." he grinned. "You'd actually help me …"  
  
Lily turned to find that the others had abandoned her. "The nerve!" she growled.  
  
James laughed at her. "You really do look cute when your angry."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Another chap done. How you like it, please review don't just read! 


End file.
